


Tears in your smile

by DeyaAmaya



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/pseuds/DeyaAmaya
Summary: One second she's there, smiling through her tears. Next thing he knows, he's lost amidst a flood of sakura petals.





	Tears in your smile

 

Not much to say except I tried to depict the moment when she comes between the two Syaorans in Nihon. That's all there is to it.


End file.
